1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a thick film member pattern, such as an insulating material pattern arranged on a substrate on which electron-emitting members are arranged, and an interlay insulation layer pattern arranged between a plurality of wires as in a surface conduction electron-emitting device, a partition wall pattern and a dielectric pattern formed on a substrate as in a plasma display, an insulating material pattern or a conductive material pattern formed on a substrate as in a circuit substrate, or an electroconductive pattern.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a manufacturing method of a thick film member pattern formed as a thick film for obtaining a predetermined electrical conductivity and an insulation property in an electroconductive pattern and an insulating pattern, which constitute each of various displays, for example, a method using a photosensitive paste, which is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-195513 (United States Patent Application Publication No. 2003-049572) can be cited. The method performs exposure a plurality of times to a photosensitive paste layer imparted on a substrate, and develops and bakes the photosensitive paste layer. Alternatively, the method repeats a process of imparting a photosensitive paste on a substrate to expose and develop it. Thereby, the method obtains a high-definition member pattern, which has no baking dregs at the pattern edges, and has less pattern shrinkage by baking.
However, because the method of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-195513 (United States Patent Application Publication No. 2003-049572) performs the exposure a plurality of times, the alignment of the mask and the substrate at the time of each exposure is troublesome. Moreover, a method of manufacturing a stabilized thick film member pattern, which promotes the further improvement of solid shapes (the forward tapered shape in an edge portion and the flatness performance in a surface position) without increasing the number of processes, is desired.